


FantasyFell

by DarkMillenia



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Underfell, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: This is a Story written for Pheona :3
Relationships: coming soon
Kudos: 1





	FantasyFell

Mt. Ebott, a Mountain with a Great Rumor. It is said that who ever walks up that Mountain will never Return. On the Foot of Mt. Ebott was a little Village, with only a Few Humans living there. Mostly Elderly People, some Young Families and a few Children lived in that Village. But Some of the Children went Missing one Day. A young Girl watched the Mountain.  
„Lithia.“ Her elder Brother walked up to her. She turned 14 a few days Ago, he was two years older.   
„Listening to the Mountain again?“ He asked.   
„Yes!“ Lithia said with a huge Grin. Lithia was 1,35 meters tall and had long, frizzy brown hair. Her Chocolate Eyes glittering in the setting sun. Her Brother was a bit taller, about 1,50 meters had short silky black Hair and golden eyes. He turned his Gaze to the Mountain.   
„Sure… You still hear someone sing.“ Lithia nodded her Head.   
„Yeah! A very beautiful and calming female Voice!“ She told him.  
„Yeah, sure… just… don’t walk up the Mountain, okay Sis?“ The Girl nodded.   
„Yes, Brother.“ She said to him.  
„Dan! Lithia, come back in.“ Their Mother called for them.   
„Yes, Mum!“ Dan said and walked to the House. Lithia wanted to follow.  
 _ **„What do you see, when you look in my eyes? Do you see a real Person, or just… a lie?“** _Lithia turned to the Mountain again.   
There it was, the Beautiful Voice she always hears just before the Sky turns Dark. Lithia hesitated a second, before she ran up the Mountain. The Child heard some soft Humming and followed the Sound.  
„Sister?“ Lithia stopped, but it was not Dan’s Voice she heard. A Tall Man walked out of the Dark. She couldn’t see him all too well.   
„What is it, Lysander?“ Lithia stopped a breath. The Voice now echoing through the Trees sounded like a silver Bell ringing. The Girl heard something move. „Another Night.“ He said, before his Hand started to Burn.   
„AH!“ The Girl screamed in Schock.  
„Who is there!“ The Man stood up, a Fireball above his Hand.   
„Stop it, Lysander. It’s a little Girl.“ The Woman’s Voice sounded softly through the Darkness.   
„Lit a Bonfire.“ She ordered him. The Man did what she asked.  
Now Lithia could see them a bit better. The young Man was Tall, even Taller as her own Brother, maybe even taller as her Father? She starred at them. Lysander, so did the Woman call him, was about 1,82 Meters Tall, had long fire Red Hair, but Lithia couldn’t see his Eyes. The Woman was a bit shorter as the Man, about 1,72 meters tall and had very, very long red Hair. Lithia followed the Hair with her eyes, they stopped at her ankles.  
„Why are you here, little One.“ The Woman said softly, kneeling down to meet the Childs eyes.  
„I…. I followed a Voice.“ Lithia said shyly.  
„Followed…? Sister?“ Lysander gazed at his Sister. The Woman had her eyes closed.   
„She must be sensitive to the Magical Flow. Otherwise she wouldn’t have heard it.“ Lysander sighed a bit.   
„We have to bring her home, Leni.“ The Man said. Leni nodded her Head.   
„Let me Introduce us to you Properly, dear Child.“ Leni smiled softly.   
„I am called Millenia and that is my dear younger Brother Lysander.“ The Girl was Timid.   
„L… Lithia.“ Millenia stood up.  
„Lithia, what a sweet Name. I’ll bring you back down the Mountain. Never come back up here ever again.“ Lithia gulped.   
„Is… is it that Bad?“ Millenia sighed.   
„It is very Dangerous for Children like you.“ Millenia walked up to the Child. Lithia now could see her Eyes, they were Silver and Pale as the Moon in the Sky, but they had something ethereal.   
„Now come on.“ She said and started to Walk back down. Lysander watched them go.   
„Good thing she Found us… before they would start feasting on her…“ He sighed, watching is Sister disappear. She brought the girl back to the Village, reminding her not to go up the Mountain again and disappearing into the Night.  
„So Pretty.“ Lithia said. But Ever since that night, something Changed. Lithia couldn’t hear the Songs anymore. Every Evening she stood near the Mountain, listening, but the Voice never echoed again.   
„Lithia?“ Her Mother walked to her.  
„Yes, what is it?“ She turned to the Woman.   
„Have you seen your Brother?“ Lithia shook her Head.   
„No.“ The Mother was very worried.   
„I hope he is Fine…“ The Mother said, but Dan did not Return that Night. The Next day, the Village started to search for her Brother. No Trace from Dan was found. Lithia stood near the Mountain again, taking a deep Breath and walked up the Mountain again. She found the Place again, but no one was there.   
„Didn’t i said, that you should not Return?“ Lithia spun around, the Woman was behind her.   
„M… My Brother is Missing!“ She said almost Crying.   
„What? since then?“ Millenia kneeled on the Ground.   
„Y… Yesterday..“ The Woman looked around.   
„Lys.“ She called softly, only for a tall black Wolf to appear.   
„Do you have something, that Belongs to your Brother?“ She asked. Lithia nodded and gave her his favorite Jacket.   
„Here.“ She turned to the Wolf, that sniffed the piece of Clothing. after some Time the Animal startet to Walk away.  
„Come on, Child. Stay Close to me.“ The Woman said and followed him. Lithia grabbed her Hand and walked next to the Woman. She had to find her Brother.


End file.
